


Art: Human 3.0

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Other, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frontispiece for the story Human 3.0 from the 2010 Atlantis Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Human 3.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human 3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118055) by [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic), [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi). 
  * Inspired by [Human 3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118055) by [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic), [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi). 



> Click on image to view full size. (2400w x 3000h)

[   
](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/sian-2.jpg)


End file.
